Panel de Pon
Plot In Panel de Pon, the evil devil king Thanatos has cast a spell over the world of Popples to cause fighting amongst the fairies. The Fairy of Flowers, Lip, is unaffected due to her magic stick. Lip must defeat each of her fairy friends in a puzzle game to return their personalities to normal, then proceed to face off against Thanatos. Upon completion of Hard Mode, the player discovers that the final boss, the goddess Cordelia, is actually Lip's mother and queen of the fairies. She informs Lip that the events leading up to this moment were a test to see if Lip had the strength to become the new Queen of the next generation of fairies. In the version of Panel de Pon released as part of Nintendo Puzzle Collection for the GameCube, similar but younger fairies take the place of the original characters, and several new characters and stages have been added. The plot is otherwise very similar; however, the ending is very different. Gameplay In Panel de Pon, the player is presented with a playfield consisting of a virtual grid of squares, each of which can be occupied by a colored panel. Panels are stacked on top of one another and rise steadily toward the top of the playfield, with new panels being added at the bottom. The player must arrange panels in horizontal or vertical lines of three or more matching colors by swapping panels horizontally two at a time. As matching lines are formed, the panels are cleared from the screen and any panels above them fall into the gaps. The game is over when the panels touch the top of the playfield, or another game-ending condition is met (such as reaching a time limit or clearing panels below a set line). The player moves a two-panel cursor around the playfield using the D-pad and swaps panels within the cursor using the action button. A panel may be swapped with an empty space, and panels that are moved into an empty column immediately fall toward the bottom of the playfield. The player can cause the playfield to rise more quickly by pressing either shoulder button. The cursor is free to move while panels are clearing, allowing the player to form other matches and line up chains. Clearing more than three tiles in a single move scores a Combo, while Chains are scored when falling panels from one clear cause another clear to occur. Both of these events score extra bonus points, and in multiplayer Versus games, these also send "garbage blocks" to the other player's playfield. Panel de Pon provides several single-player modes. Story Mode takes the player through the game's main plot, pitting the player against a series of foes in a head-to-head match. The objective is to cause the computer-controlled player to lose. In Endless Mode, the player is challenged to play as long as possible with a continuously rising stack of panels, which increases in speed over time. Timed Mode challenges the player to score as many points as possible within a two-minute time limit, and Stage Clear mode takes the player through a series of stages in which the objective is to clear panels below a set line. A Puzzle Mode is also provided, which presents the player with a number of puzzles where he or she must clear all of the panels in a set number of moves. (Panels do not rise in this mode.) In addition to the game's single-player modes, Panel de Pon also provides several multiplayer modes that are essentially two-player variants of the single-player modes. One or both human players may be substituted with a computer-controlled player with a selectable difficulty level. Game Versions Tetris Attack was originally released as Panel de Pon which was released on October 27, 1995 in Japan. An altered version of the original Panel de Pon was also released via Satellaview in 1998 under the name BS Panel De Pon - Event '98. The original Panel de Pon was released in Japan on the Wii's Virtual Console service on November 27, 2007. Tetris Attack's gameplay remains the same but the characters were changed from Panel de Pon 's original characters to characters based on Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. In Panel de Pon, the evil devil king Thanatos has cast a spell over the world of Popples to cause fighting amongst the fairies. The Fairy of Flowers, Lip, is unaffected due to her magic stick. Lip must defeat each of her fairy friends in a puzzle game to return their personalities to normal, then proceed to face off against Thanatos. Upon completion of Hard Mode, the player discovers that the final boss, the goddess Cordelia, is actually Lip's mother and queen of the fairies. She informs Lip that the events leading up to this moment were a test to see if Lip had the strength to become the new Queen of the next generation of fairies. In the version of Panel de Pon released as part of Nintendo Puzzle Collection for the GameCube, similar but younger fairies take the place of the original characters, and several new characters and stages have been added. The plot is otherwise very similar; however, the ending is very different. Other changes include a password system and improved AI over Panel de Pon. While it uses some new tracks based on Yoshi's Island, all of the in-game music in Tetris Attack remains unchanged from Panel de Pon. The original Panel de Pon soundtrack was scored by Masaya Kuzume. The music tracks from Yoshi's Island were arranged by Fire Emblem composer Yuka Tsujiyoko. The demo theme is "Lip's Theme", which would later be remixed for Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The game was updated and rebranded in 2000 for the Nintendo 64 as Pokémon Puzzle League (PPL). This version, based on the first few seasons of the Pokémon anime, includes a training mode, a puzzle editor, and a 3D game mode that takes place in a cylindrical playfield. Pokémon Puzzle Challenge (PPC) was released around the same time for the Game Boy Color, retaining most of the features of PdP while introducing "Garbage Mode" and a new "Intense" difficulty level. Pokémon Puzzle Challenge was originally going to be a Panel de Pon GB as the game has unused data featuring the fairies from the first Panel de Pon game. 13 years after the release of Pokémon Puzzle Challenge (PPC), it was discovered that there was a secret button code input on the title screen to access Lip's Stage in the game, this works on all versions of the game regardless if you use a non-Japanese copy. (Also works when inserting the cartridge into a Super Gameboy or Gameboy) Panel de Pon was ported again in 2003, this time for the GameCube as part of Nintendo Puzzle Collection, released only in Japan. This version features new characters (the descendents of the original PdP characters), updated graphics and sound, and a four-player competitive mode. The game's release in North America was quietly cancelled. An adaptation of Panel de Pon is available in the Game Boy Advance title Dr. Mario & Panel de Pon, released in Japan in 2005. This version, also released in North America as Dr. Mario & Puzzle League, contains generic graphics and background and no story mode at all, making it the first game in the series to be released on only the merits of its gameplay. The most recent version of the game is Panel de Pon DS in Japan (Planet Puzzle League in North America, Puzzle League DS in Europe), released in 2007 for the Nintendo DS. This version includes new backgrounds and music, stylus-enabled gameplay, and the ability to play against other players worldwide via the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection service. Aside from an unlockable background featuring Lip (from the original Panel de Pon) in the Japanese version, the DS version continues the storyless presentation of the Game Boy Advance title. A limited-function version, known as Chotto Panel de Pon in Japan, Puzzle League Express in North America, and A Little Bit Of Puzzle League in Europe, was released for the Nintendo DSi via the DSiWare service on the Nintendo DSi Shop. This version includes most of the original release's single-player features, and excludes multi-player gameplay entirely. Almost a decade of absence and the game returns via minigame for Animal Crossing: New Leaf in the new "Welcome Amiibo" update which worldwide released on October 2, 2016. The player must get a New Nintendo 3ds item to play the game either from getting Fortune cookie#57, or buying the item for 3 MEOW coupons in some of the Special character's RV. Unlike most games in the series the game does not feature a Vs. mode or a Puzzle Mode. The Story Mode is the Stage Clear of this game, and a new The player's villagers along with Tortimer, a Special NPC, Isabelle and Cornimer. The game also features Amiibo compatibility with several Amiibo changing the effect of you special moves. The game's panel designs are based on fruits in the Animal Crossing series as opposed to the usual Star, Diamond, Circle, and Triangle panels. The game also introduces a Candy mode where you can only earn score by clear candy by clearing it right next to adjacent panels. Lip's outfit is also available for your villager to wear in the game. Each of her items in the game go under the name of "Fairy Flower" which comes in the form of her dress, boots, wig and wand. They all have to be unlocked separately in the game. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Lip makes her first international appearance in the game as Spirit in the game's Spirit mode. A Mii costume for the Mii Swordsman has become available for them to wear. Category:Video Game Category:Others (without Show) Category:1990-1999 Category:2000-2009